Grieta
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Si había algo que Elizabeth tuviera, era amor por Ciel. Aun si no fuese correspondido. Ella lo seguiría amando.


_**Por que a pesar de todo. **_

* * *

Amo a Ciel.

Lo amo tanto...Tanto, tanto…Que nunca sería capaz de vivir sin su sonrisa.

Me llamo Elizabeth Midford.

Pero vamos, no me gustan las formalidades, llámenme Lizzie, es mucho más lindo, ¿No creen?

Yo soy la esposa del Perro vigilante de la reina.

Bueno, de hecho aún no soy su esposa.

Les diré un secreto, ¿Puedo? Pero deben prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie.

Y por nadie, me refiero a NADIE.

¿Está bien?

Hoy no ha tenido trabajo y puedo quedarme a tomar una taza de té con él.

Sebastian preparo un pastel que sabía muy rico, tan típico de él, y el té sabe muy bien. No me sorprende.

Quito mi mirada de la taza del té, aun calientita, y la suavizó al ver a Ciel mirar por la ventana.

Sé que suena estúpido, pero puedo jurar que escucho como en mi corazón se hace una grieta.

Bueno, este es mi secreto.

No soy tonta y no hay persona viva, que conozca a Ciel mejor que yo.

Puedo ver perfectamente, como se desvía ligeramente la mirada de la ventana, a la esquina de la habitación, donde se encuentra Sebastian.

Mi sonrisa no disminuye, y espero ser tan buena actriz como mi madre me ha dicho que soy, y no se me note, la tristeza que hay en mi pecho.

-¡Ciel!-lo llamo, y me quiero reír de forma amarga, al ver su rostro sonrojarse ligeramente. -¡Vamos a jugar!  
Me pongo de pie, tan rápido como puedo, y le jalo la mano, al pasillo para salir al jardín.

Sebastian nos sigue, no hay duda de eso. Él nunca se separaría de Ciel, si no fuese porque se lo ha ordenado.

Me rió al escuchar la forma en como Ciel se queja, pero aun así no me detengo. Le hará bien un poco de aire fresco.

Una vez en el jardín, hago que Ciel se siente en el banco de piedra que hay en el fondo del jardín, y me dirijo a la parte del jardín, con las flores más hermosas.

Me siento en el piso, cuidando que mi vestido no se manche demasiado y acerco mi mano al arbusto.

-¡Ah!-Me pinche la mano con una espina, de las rosas que había. Me duele un poco, pero las flores son demasiado lindas, como para dejarlas ahí. Me armo de valor y vuelvo a meter mi mano en el arbusto.

Mis manos terminan muy lastimadas, hay rasguños por todas partes, y creo que hay sangre saliendo en alguna herida. No me importa.

Le quito las espinas y me duele, pero me agrada como termina mi trabajo.

Tomó unos de mis listones y le hago a cada rosa un moño con el color de los pétalos de la otra.

Regreso al banco de piedra donde estaba Ciel, con las rosas en mis manos.

Me detengo a cierta distancia, y dejó salir un suspiró.

A lo lejos puedo ver a Ciel, quien se quedó dormido, en el hombro de Sebastian.

Miró mis rosas, y sonrió, aunque no sé porque lo hago, si no estoy feliz. En absoluto.

La flor rosa tiene un moño azul.

La roja uno azul.

La azul tiene uno rojo.

Conservó la rosa y dejó las otras en el suelo.

Supongo que la razón por la que sonrió, es porque, a pesar de lo mucho que duela, debo confesar que se ven lindos.

Muy lindos.

_Crack_.

Y que a pesar de todo, en la cara durmiente de Ciel, puedo ver los rastros de esa sonrisa, que hace tanto anhelaba ver.

_Crack_.

Que a pesar de todo, sé que la felicidad de Ciel siempre será lo primero para mí.

_Crack_.

Por qué a pesar de todo, estoy deseando verlo feliz aun si no es conmigo.

_Crack_.

Por qué a pesar de que es mi prometido, los dos se ven tan felices juntos.

_Crack_.

Por qué a pesar de todo me siento bien por él.

_Crack_.

Por qué a pesar de todo…

_Crack_.

Aún lo amo.

_Crack_

Y siempre lo haré.

_Crack_.

Y sí.

**_Crack_**.

Ese definitivamente fue el sonido, de una grieta en mi corazón.

* * *

N/A: Bueno...Mi amor tiene un precio, y ese precio es el sufrimiento...Mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji! Y mi hermosa Elizabeth, tiene un papel hermoso~

Quería hacer una historia, donde no la mostraran como la típica chica marysue-molesta-sobreañiñada-descerebrada-tipicodefujoshiscontramassubdesarrolladas

¡En todo caso!

No se si hace una historia más larga, precisamente sobre Elizabeth, viendo como Ciel se enamora de Sebastian, y ella, ahí con su cora´zon hecho trisitas, pero deseando lo mejor para ellos dos. (Y a pesar de todo, amenazando a Sebastian que si lastima a Ciel no saldrá ileso de todo lo que le puede pasar si decide hacerlo)

Supongo, no se muy bien todavía, pero mi pequeña Elizabeth, es demasiado hermosa como para no usarla, aun en una trama SebCiel

¿Ustedes que piensan?


End file.
